The Hunter
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Mobuza memberi tahukan dimana letak markas para pengadar narkoba. Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai Neji dan Kiba menyerbu markas terswebut. Naruto yang terbaring sakit memaksakan diri untuk ikut dalam penyerbuan itu.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hai readers, kita kembali berpetualang. Kali ini saia akan menceritakan tentang anak – anak yang suka ngebut ngebutan di malam hari alias balapan liar dan beberapa dari mereka malah terjebak dalam urusan kepolisian. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku.

Pairing : Cuma Hist

Diclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Hunter**

.

.

**Opening Story**

Setiap malam, Negara Konoha selalu tidak tidur. Karena setiap malah hari akan terdengar raungan – raungan suara kendaraan dari balapan liar. Para penduduk terganggu dengan aktivitas yang balapan liar tersebut dan penduduk sudah melaporkan mereka ke kepolisian Konoha. Namun para polisi tidak dapat menangkap mereka.

Belum lagi penjahat – penjahat yang berkeliaran di Konoha yang menambah keresahan warga Konoha.

.

.

**Story Begin**

.

.

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Naruto sedang bermain game dikamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, HPnya berbunyi. Lantunan lagu I Want To Break Free membuat konsentrasi Naruto terganggu.

"Ada apa teme? Malem – malem begini nelpon gue? Lo gak tau apa kalau gue ini lagi sibuk!" kata Naruto sambil memarahi orang yang sekarang sedang meneleponnya.

"Hei dobe, yang seharusnya marah itu gue. Gara – gara lo, gue dan Sakura jadi dimarahi sama yang lain. Lo pasti lupa kalau ada balapan sekarang," kata Sasuke yang langsung sewot.

"Astaga, gue lupa. Sorry – sorry, gue bakalan dating segera," kata Naruto minta maaf atas sikapnya barusan. Dia langsung mematikan telpon dari Sasuke dan mengambil kunci kendaraannya. Sasuke langsung mIsoh – misoh gak karuan.

Naruto langsung turun menuju ke bagasi untuk mengambil kendaraannya. Namun sebelum Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya ibu Naruto.

"Eh, ibu ayah. Eeeee, aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Naruto gugub.

"Mau balapan lagi kau," kata ayah Naruto sedikit membentak Naruto. Naruto langsung terkejut, dari mana kedua orang tuanya tau kalau dia balapan.

"Sudah, jangan kaget seprti itu. Kami tau dari brosur buronan. Kau sedang dicari cari oleh kepolisian," lanjut ayah Naruto yang masih dengan nada suaranya.

"Sudahlah ayah, ibu, jangan perdulikan aku seperti itu. Ini adalah urusanku, keputusanku, jadi jangan mengkwatirkanku sampai seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan lembut supaya diijinkan keluar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menyalakan kendaraannya yang telah berada diluar.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Yah karena masih pertama jadi cuma mento sampai disini doang ceritanya. Buat yang mau kirim kritik, saran dan hanya sekedar tanya – tanya langsung review atau PM saia

Thank telah membaca cerita ini.


	2. police caught

Author : Heh, akhirnya dapet juga update chapter ini. Oke, mungkin di cerita ini akan agak panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate ( T+ rata ), typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku.

Pairing : Hist

Genre : Action/Friendship/Homour/Romance

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****Police caught )**

**.**

**.**

**Di kota Konoha**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menunggu Naruto. Disana juga ada orang – orang yang akan mengikuti balapan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang.

"Sorry, sorry,gue telat," kata Naruto sambil mematikan mesin kendaraannya.

"Lo itdu gimana sih? Masak ada acara segini megahnya lo bisa lupa?" Tanya Sakura. Dia menganggap kalau balapan ini adalah sebuah acara gak boleh dilupakan.

"Hei, gue kan udah minta maaf, kenapa lo sewot?!" jawab Naruto yang langsung marah – marah.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Jadi gak balapan?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sekarang berada di belakang Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memperebaiki kendaraannya.

"Ternyata, lo gak berubah ya, Sakura. Hei Sasuke, lebih baik lo sama gue aja," kata sorang wanita yang berada di samping pemuda tadi. Naruto dan Sakura langsung melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ino, Kiba, sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan kahadiran kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian aja yang gak ngekiat kalau ada mereka disini. Oke, ayo kita balapan," kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan motor warna hitam kebiru biruan miliknya.

"AYO," kata Naruto dan yang lain hampir bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, semua pembalap dan para penonton berkumpul. Sasuke berada di posisi paling depan. Disusul Naruto yang menggunakan motor modifikasi warna orange bercorah merah. Sakura yang menggunakan motor warna merah muda. Kiba yang menggunakan motor modifikasi warna putih bercorak biru. Ino yang menggunakan motor warna biru dan disusul dengan pembalap lain. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang wanita cantik berada di depan.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" kata wanita itu sambil mengibarkan bendera warna hijau. Semua pembalap langsung melesat dan saling mendahului satu sama lain.

.

.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan siapa yang menang," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk jari tengahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tertantang memasukkan gigi motornya lagi dan menambah kecepatannya. Naruto tak mau kalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan lainnya melihat sebuah tiang. Mereka berbelok ke arah garis stars setelah melewati tiang tersebut.

.

.

Beberapa meit kemudian, mereka melihat garis finis yang telah ditentukan. Sasuke berhasil menjadi pemenang balapan tersebut.

"Lo hebat sekali Sasuke," kata Ino yang berdecak kagum dengan kemenangan Sasuke.

"Halah, itu cuma kebetulan doing," kata Naruto iri.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara siline polisi datang ke lokasi balapan. Semua pembalap berhamburan pergi meninggalkan lokasi balapan termasuk Naruto. Dia langsung menyalakan kembali motornya dan langsung tancap gas. Dari kaca spionnya, dia dapat melihat kalau dia sedang dikejar oleh dua mobil polisi.

"Hei berhenti!" kata salah satu petugas polisi yang mengejar Naruto. Polisi yang berada di dalam kedua mobil polisi itu kualahan menangkap Naruto, bahkan tembakan mereka tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto.

Tiba – tiba saja, muncul sebuah motor polisi dari sebelah kiri. Terlihat polisi yang menunggangi motor tersebut memakai pakaian lengkap, memakai masker, memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan memiliki mata onyx di bagian kiri matanya. Polisi tersebut menembak tepat pada ban belakang Naruto dan mengakibatkan Naruto terjatuh dari motornya.

"Sekarang kau ditangkap karena telah melakukan keonaran dan meresahkan warga," kata polisi tersebut sambil memasangkan borgol ke tangan Naruto. Dia langsung membawa Naruto ke kantor polisi.

* * *

**Di kantor polisi**

Naruto yang dibawa ke kantor polisi Konoha, langsung dibawa ke ruangan introgasi. Disana dia melihat Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba dan Ino duduk santai. Polisi itu langsung memaksa Naruto untuk duduk dekat dengan Kiba. Tak lama kemudian, polisi itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei, kalian kira ini hotel apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tercengang karena teman temannya masih bisa bersantai disaat seperti ini.

"Hei Naruto, santai aja kalik, kayak di pantai," kata Kiba santai yang lain malah mengangguk seolah setuju dengan perkataan Kiba.

.

.

**Di luar ruangan**

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Apa semua berjalan lancer?" Tanya seorang polisi berambut nanas kepada polisi berambut putih itu.

"Rencanamu berhasil Shikamaru. Sekarang, kau introgasi saja mereka," jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah Kakashi, aku akan mengintrogasi mereka, permisi!" kata Shikamaru yang meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam. Kakashi langsung memberikan jalan.

.

.

**Di dalam ruangan introgasi**

"Baiklah kita mulai dari perkenalan dulu. Halo namaku Shikamaru Nara. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku adalah polisi bintang satu….." kata Shikamaru yang memperkenalkan dirinya namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan berbelit belit. Mau lo itu apa sih?" kata Naruto yang langsung memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, hubungan kalian dengan keluarga kalian baik – baik saja buakan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Memangnya apa perdulimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah cuwek bebeknya.

"Tentu saja aku perduli, karena sebentar lagi kalian tidak dapat melihat orang tua kalian lagi selama beberapa tahun," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa lo menanyakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil melihat Shikamaru dengan tajam seolah ingin menghabisi polisi berambut nanas itu.

"Karena menurut informasi, kalian para pembalap liar membuat kerusuhan karena tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh kedua orang tua kalian. Akibatnya, kalian terjerumus ke dunia malam, narkoba, bahkan sexs bebas," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Hei, lo pikir kami ini anak berandalan apa? Alasan kami masuk ke dunia malam karena kami kurang bahagia bersama keluarga kami. Jadi kami mencari dunia kami sendiri," kata Naruto yang mengutarakan alasannya kepada Shikamaru sambil setengah membentaknya.

"Ooo jadi begitu," kata Shikamaru mengangguk anggukkan kepalanaya. Kemudian dia keluar ruangan tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Oke imajinasi saia sudah mentok sampai sini karena saia lagi cari lirik lagu Merpati Band yang Tak Rela kiriman seorang reader. Ya udah deh, untuk yang mau kirim kritik, saran maupun yang cuma tanya – tanya doang silakan review ataupun PM saia.

Thank udah membaca chapter ini.


	3. Looking For Information

Author : Heh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Naruto dan kawan – kawan akan mencari informasi tentang pengedaran narkotika di kota mereka. Ya udah deh, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku

Pairing : Hist

Genre : Action/Friendship/Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 2**

**( L****ooking For Information )**

.

.

**Di kantor polisi Konoha**

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka juga salah satu pengedar narkoba?" Tanya Kakashi. Sekarang dia sedang berkumpul dengan Yamato, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Guy, Suzune dan Tsunade.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Suzune sambil melihat teman temannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita kumpulkan saja semua polisi. Mungkin, mereka mendapatkan informasi," jawab Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengumpulkan mereka," kata Shikamaru menawarkan diri.

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

"Heh, sampai kapan kita akan terus berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto bosan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sabar aja. Mereka gak akan memenjarakan kita," kata Sakura menyuruh Narut untuk tenang.

"Tenang bray, tenang," kata KIba menimpali.

"Tenang, tenang. Kita ini mau dijadikan tahanan. Kalian masih bisa _tenang_!" kata Naruto mengingatkan teman temannya.

"Sudahlah, gue mau cari udara segar dulu!" lanjut Naruto. Dia langsung menuju ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Disaat Naruto membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Tiba – tiba…..

Brak!

Naruto menabrak seorang wanita. Wanita itu memakai jaket dan memiliki rambut panjang warna indigo.

"Eh sorry gue gak sengaja. Mau gue bantuin gak?" kata Naruto meminta maaf. Dia juga menawarkan bantuan kepada wanita itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang langsung datang ke tempat wanita itu terjatuh. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang sama seperti wanita itu.

"Aku gak apa – apa, Neji nii," kata wanita itu yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihat kalian disini. Kalian siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu yang dipanggil sebagai Neji. Dia beralih kepada Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

"Kami ini adalah tahanan yang baru saja ditahan beberapa menit yang lalu," kata Kiba dengan bangganya.

"Oh ya, kenapa semua polisi berkumpul ke ruangan itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruangan Tsunade.

"Itu adalah ruangan pemimpin kami. Dia sedang member tugas kepada kami untuk menyelidiki tentang Bandar narkoba yang sekarang sedang meraja rela di Konoha. Maka dari itu, kami para polisi harus berkumpul disana," jawab Neji menerangkan.

"Ya sudah. Kami mau pergi dulu. Ayo Hinata," lanjut Neji. Dia langsung menarik lengan Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menguping pembicaraan para polisi itu.

"Naruto jangan," kata Ino pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataaan Ino. Dia sedang asik mendengar perbincangan kepala polisi itu.

* * *

**Di dalam ruangan Tsunade**

"Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pengedar narkoba itu?" Tanya Tsunade kepada seluruh polisi yang ada di ruangannya.

"Siap, belum," jawab salah seorang polisi dengan tegasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi kepada para polisi yang lain. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Siap belum," jawab semua polisi serempak.

.

.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala kepoisian itu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto karena hanya Naruto yang melakuka pengupingan itu.

"_Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk pergi dari tempat ini,"_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba saja, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade.

"Bagaimana bila kami membantu?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan diri.

Semua polisi dan teman temannya saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka semua bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang Naruto pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kalian seharusnya berada di dalam penjara?" Tanya Shikamaru marah.

"Wow, wow, wow. Kami kesini untuk membantu kalian dalam memberantas bandar narkoba itu," jawab Naruto membela diri.

"Baiklah, kalau gue gak bisa mencari informasi tentang bandar itu dalam waktu tiga hari, kalian boleh memasukkan gue ke dalam penjara," lanjut Naruto. Dia bertaruh kalau dia tidak mendapatkan informasi dalam waktu tiga hari, dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh mencari informasi. Tapi jika kalian tidak berhasil, kalian akan kami masukkan ke dalam penjara," kata Tsunade dengan tegasnya.

"Baiklah, kami setuju," kata Sasuke angkat bicara dan mensetujui persyaratan tersebut.

"Kami permisi dulu. Kami akan mencari informasi itu segera," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tsunade sama, apa anda percaya dengan mereka?" Tanya Suzune. Dari nada bicaranya, dia Nampak ragu – ragu dengan perkataan Naruto dan kawan kawannya tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan mereka. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menugaskan Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Sai, dan polisi yang lain untuk mengawasi mereka," jawab Tsunade. Dia juga memerintahkan beberapa polisi untuk mengawasi Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

"Siap Tsunade sama," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Para polisi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka menyamar untuk mengawasi gerak gerik Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

* * *

**Suatu tempat**

Naruto da kawan kawannya sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

"Hei Naruto, Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Tanya Ino menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ya…. Sebenarnya sih gue gak punya rencana. Tapi, setelah gue ingat – ingat, ada seorang pembalap liar yang menjadi pengedar narkoba. Jadi, ya….. hitung – hitung membantu mereka," kata Naruto sambil mengingat ingat.

"Kalau ketemu, gue bakalan jites itu orang!" kata Sakura emosi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oke, nanti malam kita kumpul di tempat biasa," kata Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di pertigaan jalan, mereka semua berpisah.

* * *

**Malam hari**

Naruto dan teman temannya berkumpul di tempat para pembalap liar. Shikamaru dan teman temannya sedang menyamar untuk mengawasi Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

"Hei semua, apa kalian gak merasa kalau ada yang sedang mengawasi kita?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Gue juga ngerasa kalau ada yang memata matai kita," jawab kiba sambil memasang wajah horrornya.

"Halah, itu cuma perasaan kalian saja," kata Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia sedang mencari orang yang dia bicarakan tadi siang.

"Itu dia orangnya, ayo kita kejar orang itu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang yang berambut kuning agak berantakan, memakai jaket hitam, memiliki tubuh tegap, berkulit putih dan memakai kelana jeans.

Naruto dan kawan kawannya langsung menuju ke orang yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto tadi.

"Hei lo, apa kau yang selalu mengedarkan narkoba di kalangan para pembalab liar?" Tanya Kiba marah sambil mencengkram krah jaket peuda itu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, lo harus ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan lo!" kata Kiba menyeret pemuda itu.

"Wow, wow, wow….. memangnya lo siapa gue nyuruh nyuruh seenak jidat lo!" kata pemuda itu sewot sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kiba.

"Hei, dari pada kalian bertengkar, mendingan kita balapan aja. Jika kami yang menang, lo harus kasih tau informasi tentang orang – orang yang juga mengedarkan narkba seperti dirimu. Tapi jika gue yang kalah, lo boleh membawa motor gue ini tanpa syarat," kata Naruto memberikan penawaran.

"Gue setuju," kata pemuda itu sambil melihat motor Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan pemuda itu sudah bersiap untuk balapan. Sementara Shikamaru dan kawan kawannya terpaksa maju ke depan kerumunan untuk melihat balapan itu.

Balapan itu pun dimulai. Mereka saling salip menyalip. Kiba berhasil menyalip pemuda itu. Namun sayang, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seekor kucing yang ingin menyebrang. Kiba terkejut dan langsung membanting setir. Dia menabrak sebuah batu besar dan nyangkut di atas pohon.

Sementara Naruto juga berhasil menyalip. Namun nasibnya hampir sama dengan Kiba. Di pertigaan, Naruto tidak menyedari kalau ada seorang tukang becak yang sedang melintas. Naruto tidak dapat menghindar. Dia menyerempet tukang becak itu. Tukang becak itu tidak bisa mengendalikan becaknya dan terjatuh ke sungai. Naruto tidak memperdulikan tukang becak yang malang itu. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menalip pemuda itu.

.

.

Akhirnya Narutolah yang berhasil menjadi pemenang balapan ini.

"sekarang, kau harus memberitahu kami para pengedar narkoba lainnya selain kau!" kata Naruto menagih janji. Shikamaru dan kawan kawannya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kawan – kawan. Hal itu semakin menambah perasaan Sasuke kalau Shikamaru dan kawan – kawan sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Gue gak tau siapa saja pengedar tersebut karena kami jarang berkomunikasi. Tapi, kami selalu berkumpul di sebuah gedung tua yang berada di jalan Kurido nomer 18," terang pemuda itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, sekarang lo ikut gue!" kata naruto setengah menarik pemuda itu.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Sudah ikut saja!" kata Naruto samakin kuat menarik pemuda itu.

Naruto menyeret pemuda itu ke arah Shikamaru. Dia sangat terkejut saat Naruto membawa pemuda itu ke arahnya.

"Ini dia, kalian bisa membawanya ke pemimpin kalian yang galaknya itu," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan pemuda itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jadi kalian itu adalah polisi?" Tanya pemuda itu terkejut. Dia langsung meronta dari cengkraman tangan Naruto namun tidak berhasil. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan pemuda itu menghunuskan pisau itu ke perut Naruto. Nruto langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga bermaksud untuk menusukkan pisau itu ke Sasuke. Namun teryata, Sasuke menangkis serangan itu. Sasuke langsung memukul wajah pemuda itu beberpa kali. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. Pemuda itu dan Naruato dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Huh, selesai juga akhirnya. Sorry atas tlabet ( telat update ) nya. Rasanya berat ni mau bilang. Tapi, kelihatannya saia akan berhenti menulis The Hunter selama bulan puasa ( itupun tergantung para reader, kalau mau dilanjutin yaaa ayo berjuang bersama )

Hmm, ada yang punya saran buat nama si pengedar narkoba yang ada di atas. Kalau gak ada, saia akan mencari nama orang itu sendiri.

Oke, untuk yang mau kirim saran, kritik dan sekedar tanya – tanya, silakan review atau PM saia.

Thank telah membaca fic ini end selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa.


End file.
